Various types of golf tees are known wherein a generally horizontal swivel arm is secured at one end to the upper end of a vertical anchoring peg and is provided at the other end with means for supporting a golf ball. Such types are shown for example in the following U.S. patents: No. 3,424,457; No. 1,800,647; No. 2,466,115; and No. 2,277,918.
This invention relates to a golf tee of this type characterized by greater flexibility and durability. The tee in accordance with this invention, moreover, utilizes a new type of pivotal connection which promotes ease of rotation and is much less costly to produce than known golf tees of the type described above.